Lucifer Rising
by AddysonMae
Summary: There are some people in this world who are bound to be together and some other bound to be enemies. As the Apocalypse’s rising, Arielle Evans is fighting for her long taken place and against the human love she feels... CovenantxSupernaturalxTwilight
1. Prologue

**Hello people who read me! I'm back with a new story! Yes I'm still gonna wotk on "Tell me you remember", but I got inspiration for this story, so... Well since it wasn't well indicated, it's an imprint story and since I hate Edward and Bella I'll make fun of them pretty much, so... Go away or be mute for ever! But, the part with Twilight will comes... enventualy. More in like 5 ou 6 chapter. Anyway, I'm gonna post picture for all my stories on my profil.**

**Ohh and I'm warning you now, I'm french so my english is not very well write! Thank you I know I make mistake.**

**Here the prologue:**

* * *

_Somewhere in Connecticut Past (2003) _

She was walking along the dusty road. She was bleeding from her shoulder and her waist. She was walking, trying to reach the cars she knew was somewhere on this road. She didn't hear the five boys screaming her name behind her. All she could hear was the high pitched scream in her head. She couldn't stand this noise was right now, her body was to weak form her earlier fight. It was loud, annoying and it was hurting her so much. So she did the only thing she could think off, she shut her brain down. All she could barely see was the dark circle of her view coming to an end, so she smiles...

* * *

The five boys were in a hospital room with the unconscious girl, lying on the bed, tons of needles coming out of her arms. Her heart beat was steady; her breathing too, the only thing missing was her open eyes. She was in a coma since they had brought her here, a week ago. The doctor couldn't quite say why she wasn't waking up; she only had a few broken bones and a commotion. But the five men knew why she wasn't, because of her vision.

Since two days ago, she was mumbling incoherent things about everything. From angel to demon, end of the world to becoming an angel, vampire and werewolf, everything reported to her could come out of her mouth.

"I'm going to Bobby boys. If she wakes up, tell her I'll come see her in Ipswich." With that the oldest of the men had leave the hospital without looking back once. She was his youngest, his daughter, but he couldn't stand to look at her anymore, not since their mother had died eight years ago. She was so much like her, so beautiful and sarcastic, just like her mother used to be.

But the man knew he would never go back to his daughter. He had no right to be near her again, he had taken away all the memories she got of her mother, because of the last one. He could remember as clearly as it was yesterday, Aja burring up in front of a man with yellow eyes. The last thing he had said before disappearing was: "I'll come back for her silly human. You can't stop me." With that he disappear, living his daughter terrified as hell, screaming her lungs out and the love of his life burring up the house.

He realize he was crying when he feel a tears fall on his hand. He tokes out from the dashboard an old picture. There was his stunning wife, his two oldest sons and his baby girl. They were all smiling at the camera and he had to stop his car, because his vision got blurry. He could never go back to them.

The girl suddenly woke up, immediately getting up in an unknown room. She was panting hard and when she look down to her hands, there was lot of needle in it and her forearms too. She rapidly pulled them out off her body and she throws the monitor on her little finger away. Right at this moment, lot off nurse came running into her room ans she figured out she was in hospital again. And at the door she could see her brothers, her best friend and his big brothers, but the only thing she notices was her missing father. So she stops moving and fall back on her bed.

"Miss. Evans, are you okay? Are you hurt?" One of the nurses keeps asking this kind of question to the girl in the bed. She just turns her head to the window and nod her head yes. The nurses and doctor slowly get all out of the rooms, leaving the, now crying, girl alone.

"Arielle, listen, he's gone to Bo..." She snaps her hand in the air stopping the guys who was walking to her, form talking more.

"Don't Raphael! I don't wanna know. He can do whatever he wants." She didn't look at him once while she was talking and neither when he came to sit on the bed of his sister. He stroke her hair, then bent down to kiss the top of his little sister head.

"He loves you Elzy... Now, we'll take you to Ipswich. Come on, Elzy." He lifts her in his arms and then he starts walking to the door. No one was intercepting them, they were like all frozen in place until the five where outside the hospital. Raphael put her in the back seat of their brother car as he close the door he could feel a hand on his shoulder.

"You know it's the right things to do for her, don't you Raph?" A tall blond man with hazel eyes slowly whisper to him. Raphael nods his head, as he rapidly looks down at her.

"I know Dean. Thrust me I know, but it kills me to push her away like that." He starts walking with Dean until they reach Sam. "It just... We never really been apart during those years and it's scared me. Since mom's death, dad just has keep pushing her away, because the more she grow up, the more she looks like her... " He stops talking and look back at the car to see his younger brother with their younger sister. He was trying to smooth her in the car. "I'm scared she's gonna close her if we go away."

"Tyler would be there and his mom. They've promises to be there when ever she would need them. Plus one day you'll have to let her go." Sam had his hand on Raphael shoulder as Dean was talking.

"Come on guys! We have to be there before she wakes up!" The driver of the car had shouted to the three talking men, they nod. Sam and Dean run to their beloved car, getting in and driving off, just like the other old car.

Little thing they didn't know, was the brown haired man who was walking away with a creepy smile. He opens his eyes and you could see them yellow...

* * *

**Yeah! So it's the beginning of this new story! I hope you like it, 'cause I'll post 2 others chapters!**

**Read and Reviews!**


	2. Here comes trouble

**First chapter! Yay!**

**I love Arielle very much! And I own nothing, sadly I do not own Dean or Pogue or Caleb for the record I wish I do!**

* * *

"_Here comes trouble - walking down your street_

_Here comes trouble - and I say pretty soon we're gonna meet boy_

_Here comes trouble - I'll come knocking down that door_

_You'll soon see what I've been waiting for_

_Here comes trouble!_

_You better watch your step, I mean it, you're just running out of time_

_You got a nasty streak, and I've seen it, but it ain't nothing next to mine"_

_Here comes trouble-Bad Compagny_

_

* * *

_

_Ipswich, Massachusetts_

_Present time. __(2007)_

I've been living here for the past four years and I can tell you that nothing never really happen. And now the guys are all at Harvard it's so fucking boring in here. Ho, yeah let me introduce myself. I'm Aarielle Elizabeth Evans and I'm 20 years old. I usually go by Riel or Ary. I got two big brothers. Gabriel William Evans, he's 23 and Raphael Francis Evans, he's 25. We all have stunning and bright blue eyes, most like our cousin Tyler Anthony Sims and he's 19.

Tyler and I have been best friend since I can remember. When we would go down to see my godmother, we would be joined at the hip. And that's leave me to meet his three other best guys friends. Caleb Mathew Danvers, he's soon 20. Christopher Pogue Parry, he's 19 and he usually goes by Pogue only. And the last one, but not the least, is Reid Alexander Garwin, he's 19 too. The resident bad boy of Ipswich and my crime buddy. Reid, Tyler and I have been trouble for Nicky over the past four years.

And now I was driving myself over this beloved place of us to meet the guys and their girls for Thanksgiving. I had talk to Gab's a day ago and he had tell me he would try to make it, so we could have a supper just the three of us, me, Gab's and Raph. I wish I could call the two others men I was considering family until two months ago. Dean Johnathan Winchester and Samuel James Winchester, they were like my brothers until I couldn't reach one of them on their phone. I've called Bobby Singer to get information and he fills me with everything, when he gets to my house.

Turns out, a year ago Sam had been kidnap and killed, by a chosen guy like him. I understand that it had something to do with his recently acquired powers he had talk me about. So Dean went into a depress mood and he sell his soul to bring Sammy backs. He only got one year to live in exchange of Sam's life. It was more that John had to save Dean. The year pass by, bringing new people around them, but the more important was the demoniac bitch of Ruby. After Dean's death, she took off with Sam and since that time I can't reach him. He won't answer my call or my text, so I've give up a little while ago.

Between Tyler back Hummer, his mom got him for his birthday and Caleb gray mustang, I park my black Audi TT, gift form Tyler mom's for my birthday. She's my godmother and she likes very much spoil me, as much as the guys love to. I stop my baby, I step out as I hear a loud, girly scream and I'm surrounded by arms. Sarah Wenham and Kate Tunney are, respectively Caleb and Pogue girlfriend and my current best friends, since my last one die two months ago. How pathetic it sound?

I laugh as I get out of their embrace, just to be pulling into another one. This time it was warm, comfortable and silence. It mean one thing, Pogue had put me into his arms. He let go of me a little and I smile up at him, as he links his arm in mine and took Kate by the waist. He begins to walk to the door, when I feel someone pulling me straight against his muscular chest. I look up to find my cousin smiling down at me. We start walking to enter in the, already crowed bar. I let my eyes journey around the place; I could see Caleb talking with Reid near the pool table. Sarah run pass us to her boyfriend, I smile up to Reid, who was now standing beside me.

"Hey Reidy-boy! How are you?" I ask him as he took me out of Tyler's arm to his. He put his head in my neck, blowing air on my collarbone, making me shiver, then giggle as I hear the boys groan in annoyance. I untangle me of his arms and step away from him.

"As good as I can away from you!" He said and Tyler and I roll our eyes at the same time.

"Who's up for a pool game?!" I ask, happily making my way to the table near us. It was like all those time we would come here and have fun. Reid, Tyler and me would play pool against Aaron and his friends; we would dance because Kate and Sarah would blubber at us to do so.

It was my turn to play, when I see someone move out of the corner of my eyes. I look up to find Raphael, Gabriel and a new girl at the entrance. I let out a little yelp and start running for my two, big brothers.

"Raphael!" I scream just before running in his arms, letting him almost no time to catch me, but like always, he did.

"Arielle Evans! Next time warn me before you actually jumps in my arms!" He says, giggling a little as he put me down on the ground. I turn around to find Gabriel grinning down at me.

"Gab's! You could make it!" I beam up to him. He toke me in his muscular arms and spin me around, making squeal like a little girl. When he puts me down, I run to stand in front of the new addition of this coven of hunter. "Hey! I'm Arielle, nice to meet you!"

She shakes my hand and flash me a breath taking smile, but she never open her mouth to respond me. I was about to point that out, when out of the blue Sam appears behind her.

"She's mute, that's why she doesn't answer you, but she can kiss your sorry excuse of ass!" He said at me. I mimic him, take Divya by the arm and make a run to the pool table where the guys still where.

"Guys! This is Divya Wilson. Divya, this is Reid Garwin. He can be a prick, so watch out." He shouts me a glare and kiss Divya hand, making her smile. "And this is Tyler Simms, our cousin. He so sweet, I'm sure you'll like him." She laugh, but no sound where coming out of her mouth, just her light up face and her jumping shoulder were proving her laugh. The guys shout me weird look and I shrug at them. "She's mute, so shut the fuck up."

I could see Gabriel looking at her with loving eyes, but soon he shakes his head and look away, with a frustrated face. I smile softly at his manage and then I remember who had introduce her to me and storm to where he is.

"SAMUEL JAMES WINCHESTER! You little prick! You should have answers my fucking phone call or my text! I was worried!" I was stabbing him on the chest with my forefinger, making him wince each time. "And tell me that bitch's not here or I'm so killing you!" He just sweetly smiles down at me and toke me in his big and strong arms of him.

"I know I should have called or at least answers your text, but I... I was..." He looks away and I try to put my hand on his cheeks, but he was too damn tall.

"Why are you so freaking tall, huh?! Anyway I understand... BUT don't disappear on me again Sam!" He just smiles and I knew everything was fine for the moment. I heard Reid talk quietly to someone and Gab's making them shut up. I get out of Sam arms to find the guys hiding someone behind them. I frown, walk to them and before I could go there Raphael come to me trying to pull me away from there. I push him away and turn around to came face to face with...

Dean Winchester...

* * *

**TADA! Dean's back form Hell! What will be Arielle reaction? Let's go to chapter 2! Reviews are really appreciate! :)**


	3. It all coming back to me

**Chapter 2 and still no Twilight! I still own nothing and I still wish I do! I put Jacob and Paul in the pot of the guys I wish I had!**

**Read and Reviews pleeeeeeeease!**

* * *

"_There were nights when the wind was so cold_

_That my body froze in bed_

_If I just listened to it_

_Right outside the window_

_There were days when the sun was so cruel_

_That all the tears turned to dust_

_And I just knew my eyes were_

_Drying up forever_

_I finished crying in the instant that you left_

_And I can't remember where or when or how_

_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made"_

_Celine Dion- It's all coming back to me_

* * *

_Ipswich, Massachusetts __Present time. (2007)_

Dean Winchester couldn't be back from Hell. It had to be a fucked joke of her brothers, so she walk strait to him and punch him hard in the jaw. He don't answer her hit, so Arielle keep going until Dean catch her hand and pull her flush against his chest. She began to scream to let her go, betting his chest and trying to free herself from the guy. When what he was saying hit her.

"Beth! Bethy calm down! Come on hear me out! Arielle Evans, stop fighting me!" She stop dead in place and look up into the guy eyes to find those hazel eyes she've always love staring down at her. "Will you listen to me now, Beth?" The girl slowly nods, unable to believe that guy was Dean, her Dean, her annoying pretention of a big brother. He was in Hell since June, since she wasn't able to save him.

People were staring at us, like she would care! Dean wasn't supposed to come back; he was in fucking Hell for God sake! There's no way in the entire world you can come back from Hell... There's a way, but it can't be true.

He pulls her with him until she was standing next to his beloved Impala and he began to explain everything to her. The thing is he knows that even if he talks she can't hear him now, 'cause she got a vision of him in the pit.

The reason why she can have vision is that her mother was a witch, just like her mother before and her grandmother and all their ancestors since God's know when. Their power is past on every generation on all children boys or girls. That's mean Tyler has it to, plus the Power of his father side. That's mean he's pretty powerful, but he doesn't like using his power so his buddy don't know.

Dean had noticed that Ary wasn't listening to him anymore. Her eyes had gotten limb after he had touch her outside, he knew without doubt that she had a vision. He knew too, somehow, that she was seeing him in the pit. The way she was reacting had always told what she could see and Dean knew that. He look up to find Raphael, Daniel and the tree older Sons holding Tyler, how got the same vision of Arielle.

Everything was black, he couldn't see anything, but he could feel thing around him. Then everything went brightly white and he could feel pain in every part of his body. The pain would stop for a moment before it would start again and then stop. Before it would start again this man would always ask him the same question and he would always says to go get fucked. Days pass, then weeks turns into months, who became years and finally he give up and says I'll do it.

He would cut, tear, twist, slice, shred, carve, decapitate, mutilate, maim and at the end of the day he would feel guilty, as always. He had to do that until the end of the world and he knew it, but knowing that his brother was safe made the idea better. He, somehow, get out of there and he land somewhere in the woods. The world became totally white and Arielle falls back in reality being held up by Raphael, away from Dean.

She looks up to the man in front of him and he glances away from her. She knew he knew she knew what he had done in the purgatory. Her eyes were full of tears of pain or hurt, she didn't know. Arielle distrust the emprise of her brother on her arm and start to run away. Raphael, Reid and Sam were shouting her name, as Raph was about to run after her, Dean's hand firmly grip his arm.

"Let her be Raph. Don't run after her..." Dean let go of his best friend arm and turns around, his head bent down. "With what she saw I understand that she runs away... Damn I would run if I could!" His voice broke at the end. He starts to walk away, leaving the rest of them looking between where he went and where Arielle went.

She was running, running and running faster she could. Her vision was blurry, but she didn't care anymore. All Hell will break loose now that Dean had been back. She had seen it during one of her dreaming premonition, but she thought that it wasn't really. That it was a trick from her mind, nothing else. She certainly didn't want to believe he could have done that, Dean of all the people. The guy she always looks up for strength and stubborn ideas had let a demon get a hold on his mind. She couldn't understand how he could have done that! She always thought that Dean Winchester had an impenetrable and forceful mind, boys she was so wrong...

Her feet had leaded her to an old place of her old memories, where she knew she could think in private and still be watch over. She needed silence to think of what to do. She needed time to analyse everything that would coming now that the first seal was broken. They had to find Lilith soon or all she had done to keep Lucifer out of this world would be broke into dust. Arielle needed her mother to tell her everything was going to be ok, but she was long dead and her father had abandoned them right before she came here. She was alone and she knew it, her brother couldn't be enough to make her feel safe.

With the fact that Lucifer could be soon out of his prison, Arielle falls into a long searched peaceful sleep.

* * *

**VOILA! I'm going to post chapter 3 soon... I think, well I hope I will, but I got college and all... I hate school!**

**Well reviews please! :)**


	4. My best friend

**Hello people! New chapter of Lucifer rising! Yay! I don't know when I'll post a new chapter for "Tell me you remember"... I got inspiration, just not for the begining.**

**In this chapter you'll learn more about Arielle and see Reid interaction with her. I know the song is... Well old, but it was the only thing I found how was matching the idea I got of this chapter.**

**And I'm sorry, soooo sorry about the mistake I can make, I need a Beta... Yeah I'm begging you on my knees!**

**And sadly enough I do own nothing at all, except Arielle, Gabriel, Raphael and Divya.**

* * *

"_I remember when we were young_

_Playing pool after school_

_Keeping it cool_

_People say we were the__ troublesome two_

_I know the girls liked me and you_

_I can never forget the times you've covered my back_

_You helped me out and cut me some slack_

_There was nothing you'd never do_

_It's all about me and you_

_You're my brother_

_You're my sister_

_We'll stick together no matter what_

_No matter what__"_

_S Club 7- My best Friend_

* * *

_Ipswich, Massachusetts_

_Present time. (2007)_

Tyler was looking at his cell phone hoping it would ring and flashing "Arielle" instead of "Reid". Tyler just throws it away, already knowing what his blond friend would say to him. You have to look more for Arielle; you can't just sit back and wait; you can find her with our Power. Each time he would tell him that he was looking just enough to still know that she was alive. If she didn't want to be found she wouldn't and he couldn't even read her mind with their Power it seem that her and her brothers are immune to that.

------------------------------------

Reid huffs in annoyance before slapping his cell phone shut. For the second time today Tyler hadn't pick up his phone. Why in the world they didn't do anything to find her. She couldn't be gone that far from here and yet her brothers, Sam, Dean and Tyler would always tell him that if she didn't want to found you couldn't even found that she was alive. He has tried to reach her mind with his power, but all he could find was... Well nothing at all literally. All this was frustrating him and he knew soon enough that he would break.

------------------------------------

Arielle was in the same position since she got there, sitting her back against the wall with her head between her knees. Sometime she would cry, sometime she would stare into the space thinking. Her cell phone was constantly buzzing and she didn't mind, in fact she didn't really hear anything. Her head snap up when she feels a hand on her shoulder and she found an old man gazing down at her with concern in his eyes. He shows her a trail of food in front and she smiles up at him nodding once and he eventually pulls back to leaves her alone again.

She heard her phone just before she falls back into oblivion. It was the ringing she had given when Reid would call. She pulls it open and the frantic voice of Reid blasting out of her phone.

"Arielle! Arielle, are you there?" She stayed silence until he shut up. It was good to hear his voice, but she didn't want to be found by Dean, she needed to think. "They're not here if it can help and I won't tell them where you are. Just... I just need to know you're okay. At least talk to me!" His voice was pleading and she gives up, she wanted to see him too.

"I'm at the old Danvers house, with Gorman..." Her voice was rough since she hadn't talk for the past... She didn't remember how long she has been there; time had just flow until this instant. She softly closed her mobile before he could ask anything. Her head had made a soft sound when it hits the wall beside her. She was patiently waiting for her best friend to arrive.

-------------------------------------

Saying Reid was happy was a euphemism, he was frantic. She had answered his call, not Tyler or Raphael call, but his! It was odd to him that she was with Gorman. He didn't even think she had known him first of all. He didn't lose time telling people where he was going he just run to his car only leaving dust behind him. Speeding until he reaches the house, the car wasn't even in a complete stop before he jumps out of it, running like a mad man to the front door. He burst into the old place, almost giving the old caretaker a heart attack.

"Where's Arielle Gorman?" He lifts his finger to the ceiling and Reid was gone before he got his arm back down. When he finally reaches the top of the house, he was out of breath but she was there. Her head slowly lifting and soon after he could see her normally bright blue eyes, all red and puffy like she've been crying for ages. He walks to her and let himself slide down the wall next to her. He was waiting for her to talk. After a moment, her soft voice came out.

"I've got one or two thing to tell you Reid. First, I know about your power, you and the guys. I know" He hysterically looks down at her to find her totally at ease with the fact that he was a freak. "I got to tell you that you're not a freak either, that are what I've said to Tyler. I've seen thing more freak than you during all my lives. I'm a hunter, so are Raph, Gab, Sam and Dean."

She looks up to find him strangely gazing at her. She softly laughs at his dumbfounded expression, before beginning her story.

"I can't remember my mom or anything before the age of nine. I don't know why, the doctors don't know why and my family either. I've always been closer to Raphael than Gabriel until I was eleven. That's when I've past my last summer here in Ipswich. Most of the time training with Amabaelle, Tyler mom and it's actually her real name. I've train myself until I was good enough to hunt with my father and my brothers. During the last four years I've been staying here against my will. The guys were trying to protect me, because I hold some good information in my brain so the demon can start the apocalypse. I haven't seen my dad, since before the accident that led me here..."

Arielle stops to regain her breath and to wash away her forming tears. Reid put his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer to him. She quietly smiles in his shirt, before going again.

"I got those powers since I can remember and my brothers got some of them too..."

"But they're supposed to be past only from male to male! Not at anyone!"

"Reid! Calm down! The power in my mother family doesn't work as the same was yours. It is passing down to each children of the next generation. It doesn't work with sexual category. Raphael told me our mother could manipulate water and the mind of other person. Amabaelle can control water, fire and make move object with her thought. Raphael can stop the time and manipulate wind. Gabriel can lift anything he want and stop moving thing without being harm. And I have premonition, most of them coming in my dreams and I can control slash read other mind."

"Sooo... If Tyler mom got power too... Does that mean Baby boy have other power than ours?" The brown haired girl laughs a little before nodding her head. "What he can do?"

"He also got premonition, but he can make you see and do whatever he want. I don't know why, but when I got a premonition Tyler also got it and when he's having one I'll also have it. Tyler knowing that I knew he had power from his mother, he wasn't scared to tell us his father also gave him power. Witch hadn't surprised us, since we already were into the supernatural world. Two years ago, we learn that Sam had some psychic power and after we learn that he had demon blood in him. He had been chose to be a big part of Lucifer rising, by Azazel. Dean had sold his soul to bring Sam back, only getting one year from the Crossroad demon..."

"From who?" Reid had this confused expression, which was making him look so childish.

"A demon who gives you what you want the most, but you has to give your soul to him or her and you go to Hell. Normally, it will gives you ten years, but since Dean was one of the most hated hunter it have done him a favour by giving him a complete year. Dean wanted Sam alive no matter if he was living or not... It was selfish from him!"

"Hmm yeah, but he's pretty much alive now. Actually I was talking to him before I called you. How can he be back on earth?" Arielle grin at the curiosity of her friend, but she knew she couldn't tell him quite the truth.

"He've been pull out from there. How I don't know, no one ever came back from there to tell the tale. But he's here and that's all the matters."

"He feels quite guilty since you've walk out because of him." Reid said while standing up, he put down his hand toward her. Arielle glances up to him, with a raised eyebrow. "Just take my hand would you?!" He said annoyed, she push his hand away and gracefully jumps and land on her feet. "Show off!" He slowly murmured.

Arielle just grin more and start walking to the stairs, only to be pulled to a stop by to muscular and warm arms around her waist. Reid was hugging her and since he was a major cuddle person she let him be, no longer perturb by this. He let her go and start walking ahead, he stop in the middle of the staircase to look up to her.

"Come on you slow us down! Hurry up I got thing to do!" He tumbles down as she starts to run after him, screaming profanity.

* * *

**Reviews please if you like it! Maybe I'll write more for both of my story. :)**


End file.
